Technological Aurora
Technological Aurora is a blended supreme element that is a fusion of Technology and Aurora with no additional diamond cost. It's spells are extremely powerful and high damaging, together with cancerous capabilities that can annoy other players very good. Spells 'Empyreang' "User has an inventory of 5 colorful boomerangs that if max charged it can stun players and deal low damage. Boomerangs that connect to the ground will be disabled for 10 seconds." *Multi-Projectile Spell *The user throws a colorful boomerang that if it hits a player deals 125 damage and creates an explosion which is the same one of the bullets of Empyrean Rain. If max charged it deals 130 damage and stuns them. Boomerangs that hit the ground will turn white and be disabled for 10 seconds. If five boomerangs are already thrown, the user cannot shoot another one until one of the boomerangs disappear. *Costs 200 mana and 1 seconds cooldown per boomerang. 'Polar Strike' "User shoots colorful beams that at the location of impact creates a massive beam in the sky which travels a short distance and pulls player with it." *Projectile Spell *The user's hands glow to fire colorful beams at the cursor location. When these beams enters in contact with something, it creates colorful massive beams from the sky which pulls players with it dealing 30 damage over time and deals 125 damage after travelling a short distance and disappearing. The damage dealt by the beams shot by the caster that create the massive beams from the sky is 125. *If uncharged, the caster shoots 3 beams, and if charged, the caster shoots 6 beams. *Costs 350 mana, 850 shards and 7 seconds cooldown. 'Emission Disk' "User surfs on a lightning disc powered by a beam on the sky and shoot 4 mini disc colorful bullets that deal medium damage. If charged, the caster will stay on the ground and deal high damage to those who are hit by the disc." *Transportation Spell *The user summons a colorful beam from above that creates a lightning disc which the user rides it, and if a player makes contact with the disc it will be dealt 140 damage and blind him/her. If the caster just clicks to summon the disc, 1 second after it's summoned, the user will shoot 4 mini disc colorful bullets that deal 100 damage each, and if the caster holds left click, the disc will summon spikes around it that can deal 475 damage to others. *Costs 325 mana, 1225 shards and 8 seconds cooldown. 'Gleaming Bomb' "The user throws a colorful bomb that creates a beam that sucks players into it and durates for 5 seconds before exploding and dealing high damage to the captured opponents." *AoE Spell *The user compresses energy to create a colorful cube-shaped bomb on which it will be thrown to the cursor location. At the site of contact, the bomb will become a large glowing beam that can capture opponents nearby and deal 15 damage over time to them. The beam lasts for 5 seconds, and immediately after it disappears, an explosion occurs, dealing 390 damage to those who were captured and knocking back them too. *Costs 255 mana, 1427 shards and 7 seconds cooldown. 'Virtual Polaris' "User enhances the map with a rainbowy sky and virtual pillars of green cubes, while glowing cubes fall on nearby players dealing high damage, then capturing all players within a large radius and unleashing a powerful beam dealing massive damage." *Ultimate *The user starts meditating and creates a 20-stud medal, also starting to shine to create an aurora in the sky and various virtual pillars of green cubes that build themself, then anyone in that zone will be attacked by falling glowing cubes from the sky and each one deals 20 damage and a burn damage. After 5 seconds, anyone at the giant medal will be frozen and then the user will start sparkling and then the aurora will become a glowing orb of energy that will fall to the caster and create a massive colorful flashing spiralling beam (similar to the one in the end of Virtual Zone) that will destriy the cube pillars, deal 50 damage per 0.75 second and blinding the captured opponents, then after a while the beam closes and all captured players will be dealt 250 damage and be flung far away. The blinding disappears 5 second after the beam closing. The caster will remain sparkling until 3 seconds after the closure of the beam. *The same music and camera effect of Polaris is included on this ult, at least before the grand finale. *Costs 1000 mana, 2050 shards and 110 seconds cooldown. *The sound of the giant beam Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons' blended elements